My Special Valentine
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Slash! Bret/Shawn. When Bret tries to plan a valentines surprise for his lover mistakes seem to be happening one after another. Even though it seems like nothing can go right, he still manages to give his heartbreaker the perfect gift.


A/N: Happy Valentines day everyone! Now to honor this day I wrote a Shawn/Bret fic that is in no way angst related! I knew I would do it one day, so I hope everyone enjoys this!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them. Them own themselves, but I'm still working on changing that.

Summary: When Bret tries to plan a valentines surprise for his lover mistakes seem to be happening one after another. Even though it seems like nothing can go right, he still manages to give his heartbreaker the perfect gift.

* * *

Bret paced nervously through his living room. He'd sent Owen out almost an hour ago to pick up the ring for Shawn. Bret had to smile when he thought about it. They'd been together for the past two years and tonight he was finally gonna propose. When he heard someone knocking he quickly rushed to the door to see the grinning face of his brother.

"What took you so long?" Bret asked.

Owen immediately walked in and plopped down on the couch. "The jewelers had some trouble finding the ring you picked out. Has Shawn been back yet?"

"No thank God. If he did I'd have a hard time explaining why I'm still here when I said we were going to see a hockey game."

Owen chuckled at his brother, "He actually bought that?"

Bret nodded, "Yeah, of course this was I after I told him I'd already gotten his valentines day gift. Now let me see the ring!"

Owen shrugged and handed the small velvet box to his brother. "I checked the ring before I left and I have to say bro I was really..." Whatever Owen was about to say was cut off by a yell from Bret. "What's wrong?!"

"Damn it Owen! You brought the wrong ring back!" Bret shouted.

Owen shot off the couch and stared at the ring, "No I didn't! You said it was a gold ring with a diamond in the center and a ruby on both sides of the ring!"

"No I said it was a sliver ring with a sapphire in the center and a emerald on both sides!" Bret began to pace again, "Shit! We have to go back! I can't give this to him."

"I don't know if we can. The jeweler was closing when I was there." Owen said.

"They're gonna open back up for me. I want this Valentines day to be perfect for him." The two brothers were so into their conversation they didn't notice the door open and somebody walk inside.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Shawn asked

Bret walked over and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey baby...umm I thought you were out shopping."

"I was. I forgot something and I needed to come back. What were you two just doing?" He asked again.

Bret looked around nervously before his eyes settled on Owen, "We were just talking about how Owen was going to be a good little brother and help you finish your Valentine shopping."

"We were?" Bret elbowed him sharply in the ribs, so he rethought his answer, "Yeah we were! I figured if I went along you'd be able to finish quicker and spend more time with Bret later."

Shawn's eyes lit up and he hugged Owen tightly, "Thanks a lot!" He pulled away and pulled an extremely long list out of his pocket, which made Owen's eye nearly pop out of his head.

As Shawn pulled Owen out the door all he could do is turn back and give his brother a death glare. As soon as the door closed, Bret grabbed the ring and his coat and headed out. He'd be damned he was gonna let a couple of senile jewelers ruin this day!

About two hours later Bret stumbled in with a triumphant look on his face. He may have just gotten his ass whooped by a couple of crazy old people, but at least he got the right ring this time. '_Damn who knew jewelers could hit so hard?!'_ he thought. He went into the kitchen to get an icepack for his head and move on to the next phase of his plan.

Which was rudely interrupted when somebody rung the doorbell. Bret growled, cursing whoever it was interrupting him. He swung open the door and had a few choice words to say until he realized who was outside, "Taker? What the hell are you doing here?!"

The tall redhead stood outside, grinning at the hitman. "Your not gonna invite me in man?" Bret reluctantly stepped aside to let his friend in. "Now, Owen called me and told me you were planning this big surprise for Shawn and needed my help. Now what exactly are you doing for the little heartbreaker?"

"Well I know how he loves sweets, so I figured I...hey wait a minute I never told Owen I needed help!" Bret shouted.

"Well that's what he called and told me and it's a good thing I decided to come by."

"Why is that?"

"Because Hitman, you can't cook worth a damn!" Taker said, shaking his head. "And I happen to like Shawn and I wouldn't be happy if he died from food poisoning, so I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Bret sighed. Today just wasn't his day. "Alright I'm making him some chocolate cupcakes and I was gonna hide to ring in one of them. Then when he goes to eat it he'll find the ring and I'll propose."

Taker nodded. "Good idea. Very original, but what if he accidentally eats the ring along with the cupcake?"

Bret stared at him like he was crazy, "Come on! Do you really think Shawn would do something like that?"

"This is chocolate we're talking about. You don't know the stories?" Taker asked. Bret shook his head. "Oh well its not important. Now come on and let's get started. I don't know how much longer Owen can keep Shawn occupied."

The two superstars set off to work and it was going remarkably well until they got to the actual baking part. Bret had just set the ring into one of the cups of batter. "Now are you sure we got everything?"

Taker grabbed the cookbook off the counter and read off the ingredients, "Yeah we got everything now we just have to wait and let them bake for about 45 minutes."

"Great and while that's going on you can tell me some of the stories about Shawn and the chocolate." Bret said.

They began to talk, Taker telling Bret numerous stories about incidents involving Shawn and his chocolate issues. The two quickly lost track of time and forgotten all about the cupcakes, at least until a black cloud of smoke moved into the dining room along with them. "What the hell is burning?" Taker asked.

The two of the stared at each before realization crossed over their faces, "THE CUPCAKES!" they shouted. The kitchen was covered in a haze of black smoke and they had a few minutes of trouble, trying to find where oven was. As soon as Taker opened it, a fresh cloud of black smoke hit them dead in the face.

Bret ran and got a fire extinguisher to put out the mini fire that had ignited in the oven. "Great. This is just great. What am I gonna do now?"

Taker patted him on the back, "Cut out the ring and start all over again." Bret sighed and removed the charred pan from the oven. "Hey Taker can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you go out to the garage and get my drill? I think its the only way to get the ring out of here."

Taker chuckled, "Sure man."

After Taker retrieved the drill and Bret dug the ring out of the coal that used to be a cupcake. They tried again. This time they stood in front of the oven the entire time to make sure everything went well. When he took this batch out, Bret couldn't help but smile. Things were finally going his way.

"So which one is the ring in?" Taker asked.

Bret pointed to the on in the bottom right corner of the pan. "It's this one...I think."

Taker looked at him disbelievingly, "If you can't remember shouldn't we hide them somewhere then?"

Bret shook his head, "Shawn shouldn't be back for awhile, so they should be fine." Bret looked his watch. "Damn! Its almost eight o'clock. I got to finish getting this place ready. Come help me Taker! The rest of the stuff is upstairs." They rushed out of the room intent on getting the house ready for the romantic night Bret had prepared.

As soon as Bret and Taker went upstairs, the front door opened and Shawn walked in, followed by two other people whose arms were filled with gifts. "Well that should do it guys! You can put that stuff down by the couch and relax." All Shawn heard were thuds as they dropped the gifts on to the floor and fell on to the couch.

Hunter sighed. Next time he was going to make sure to do all his shopping in advance to avoid running into Shawn again. '_Damn! No wonder Owen was so pissed off that Bret made him do this.'_ "Hey Shawn since you drug us around shopping all day do you have anything thing to eat?"

Shawn nodded, "Yeah let me go check." Shawn walked into kitchen and grinned, "Chocolate!" He eagerly grabbed the pan and brought it back to the others. "Look guys cupcakes!"

"Bret must have made these."Owen said. "I hope their safe to eat."

Shawn frowned at him, "Come on, Bret isn't that bad of a cook."

"Remember your anniversary last year?" he asked.

Shawn shuddered at the memory, having his stomach pumped was no fun at all. "Enough said." He turned to Hunter, "Why don't you try one Hunt."

Hunter shrugged and took the one in the corner, "I guess it won't kill me."

As soon as Hunter began eating Bret and Taker came back down the stairs, "When did you get here Shawn? I didn't hear..." He just happened to see Hunter finish off the treat and then he looked at the pan. He couldn't believe it. He'd just ate the one with the ring in it. "Hunter what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm eating." he said sarcastically. Bret ran over to the other man and began trying to give him the Heimlich maneuver. "Come on! I need that cupcake!"

Shawn just stared at him in confusion before he asked, "Bret what the hell are you doing to Hunter?! Quit it!"

After a few more tries Bret dejectedly gave up. "Oh it's no use! Everything is ruined anyway."

Shawn grabbed another cupcake and sat down next to him, "What are you talking about?"

Bret sighed and began explaining. "Well I was gonna propose today and I had everything all planned out, but nothing seemed to go right. First the jewelers gave me the wrong ring, then Taker and I almost blew up the cupcakes, and then Hunter ate the cupcake the ring was in."

Shawn froze at that and turned slowly to Hunter, "You ate my engagement ring?!" He immediately hit Hunter in the head with the cupcake he was holding before he stalked over to him and started hitting him in the stomach, "Come on! Give me my ring back! Your gonna cough that thing up if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Everyone got so caught up in watching Shawn's quest to get his ring back nobody noticed something small and glittery on the floor. Taker looked down, "Hey guys?" No answer.

"Guys?" Again no answer. He was beginning to really fed up.

"GUYS!" Everybody turned their attention to Taker who cleared his throat, "If Hunter at the ring, then what's that?" he said pointing to the small object on the ground.

Everyone froze and stared at the ground. On the floor, surrounded by a bunch of chocolate cupcake crumbs, was a sliver ring. The same ring that everyone had thought Hunter had just ate. Bret instantly grabbed the ring and turned to Shawn, getting down on one knee. '_I'm gonna do this before something else crazy happens.'_

"Shawn..." Bret began, "I know we've only been together for two years, but in that short amount of time I've come to realize that I don't want anybody else but you. I know we've had our ups and downs, but that's only made me want you more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Shawn will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Shawn was speechless. He released Hunter from his clutches and walked over to Bret, kneeling down in front of him. He embraced him and said, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" After Bret slipped the ring on to his finger, Shawn captured his lips in a heated kiss which toppled them both backwards.

The two continued on like this until the sound of Hunter clearing his throat broke the two apart. Shawn rested his head on Bret's chest, panting slowly as he asked, "What's the problem?"

"Well guys, we're all happy for you and everything but we really don't want to watch you two go at it on the floor." Hunter explained.

Owen nodded, "So if you don't mind we'll just take our gifts and leave. See ya tomorrow guys!" Hunter and Taker quickly grabbed their things and ran out the front door, leaving the two lovers to laugh.

"Well now that they're gone, wanna continue where we left off?"" Bret asked.

Shawn grinned at him, giving him another kiss that left Bret lightheaded, "Of course. I still haven't given you your gift yet." He said slyly.

Bret picked up Shawn and began carrying him upstairs, "I can't wait."

"Hey Bret?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thank you. Nobody's ever gone through this much trouble for me before."

Bret smiled down at his lover, "I can't see why not. You were worth every moment I put into this." Shawn smiled back, but said no more. He'd finally found someone who loved him enough to spend forever with him, and he was gonna do everything he could to make sure that dream became true.


End file.
